1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to methods for the computer-supported control of a ship.
2. The Prior Art
Assistance systems helping a ship to automatically stay on a certain course are generally known.
In this context, it can be referred to DE 198 13 005 A1.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,080, it is known to be possible to fit out a vehicle with a GPS device containing two antennas. Thus, the position of the vehicle or its longitudinal axis can be determined very accurately.
The publication P Andree et. al: Determination of ship motions and other highly frequented motions of a ship via GPS, DGON Symposium Positioning+Navigation 2000 (http//www.geop.de/download/dgon2000.pdf) treats the possibility to detect more or less periodic motions of a ship, in order to increase the accuracy of monitoring data, e.g. data from echo sounders. In this context, preference is given to a GPS system containing three GPS antennas arranged in triangular shape.
US 2004/0064249 A1 refers to a method and a device for helping to control a vehicle, in particular also a ship, wherein the possibility of determining a course for a berthing maneuver, in order to support the master, is addressed, too.